The Locket Of Destiny
by Mileyfan93
Summary: Lauren has had the same dream over and over agian,with the locker of Tia Dalma. suddenly she and her friend is in the pirate world were they meet our friends and the adventure begins and Lauren discoveres more secrets. Will/OC Jack/OC Rated T incase
1. Chapter 1

Lauren felt the wind blow in her long brown wavy as she ran to the train that was almost leaving the station.

´please god don't close the doors´ Lauren thought just as she made it trough the doors. She sat down in a chair trying to catch her breath when suddenly everything around her started to go in slow motion,

" what the hell?" Lauren looked around the train. She then saw a woman who looked exactly like Tia Dalma /Calypso coming closer and closer.

"You have a great Destiny with you Lauren" she smiled which showed her black teeth. She dropped a locket in Lauren's lap and a second later the Tia Dalma copy was gone and everything was back to normal…..

Laruen woke up with a start. She looked around her room short breathed. She saw the sun shine trough then a familiar face smiling down at her.

"Good morning sunshine!" Lauren groaned as she looked at her best friend,

"You have a real good way of waking people up you know that right Jamie?" Jamie laughed shaking her head so her long blond hair landed in her face.

"You're the one who is a sleepy head Lauren" Jamie jumped out of the round bed and went straight to the big Johnny Deep poster that's hanging on Lauren's wall. Lauren laughs as she get's up and get's dressed.

"You really have a desperate crush on Johnny Deep and Jack Sparrow" Jamie turned around quickly and glared at Lauren.

"It's captain Jack Sparrow and it's not that bad of a crush like yours on Orlando Bloom and Will Turner" Laruen rolled her eyes as she spots something on her make up table. She walks closer to the shine thing. Jamie notice it and walks up to her.

"What is it L?" Lauren reached the table and picked the locked she had dreamed about.

"Oh cool a copy of Tia Dalma's necklaces from Pirates Of the Caribbean, where did you buy it?" Jamie asked smiling. Lauren opened the locket and it started to play a beautiful melody.

"I didn't this locket J" Lauren said shaking her head. Jamie looked at her confused.

"Then where does it come from?" just as Jamie says that Lauren's room disappears and a birth light is surrounding the two girls and suddenly everything became black….

Lauren's pov

I woke up by the sound of birds, the wind and the sea. I sat up and looked around. People was wearing some weird clothes, the women's was wearing heavy dresses and the men well I don't know what it's called. When I looked closer it looked exactly like in Royal Port in Pirates Of The Caribbean. No it couldn't be.

"Jamie?" I looked around and didn't see her, I started to panic, I stood up and ran through the crowed of people.

"Jamie?" tears started to feel in my eyes. I was all alone in this place I didnät know. People started rude at me and looked at my pajamas and my birth blue tank top. Oh dear god I'm in my night clothes. I started walk faster trough town. This was not good. I suddenly bumped into someone. My butt hit the ground hard.

"Oh my goodness are you okey miss?" the voice sounded familiar. I put my hand on my butt rubbing it"

"yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry I should have watched were I'm going" I looked up and my eyes widened, in front of my was a exact copy of Orlando Bloom or he looked more like Will Turner In those clothes.

"let me help you up miss" the Will copy offered his hand. I looked at it then grabbed it standing up

"Thanks my name is Lauren Deep" I smiled. he smiled back at me

"Pleasure meeting you my name is Will Turnrer" My eyes widened more.

"W..Will Turner...? um what year is it?" Will Looked at me if I was crazy.

"1760" as he said those words everything became more dissy. the last thing I remembered was the sound of the ground as my body hit it...

Jamie's pov

I tried kicking my legs as I hit the water as if I had fallen from heaven. I looked at the bridge and saw guards pointing thier guns at someone. I looked closley and oh my godness _I saw Jack sparrow himself! I swimed closer the bridge. I also saw Elizabeth Swann that also saw me. She helped me up to the bridge.

"Are you alright miss?" I nodded my head looking at Jack amazed.

"Oh my god I'm standing next to Jack Sparrow" I said to myself but I guess some heard me. Jack smirked and lifted his hat.

"Any time love"

"aresst the girl pirate as well" Norrington said. wiat what? me!

"I'm not a pirate!" Norrington chcukled with no homur.

"look what you're wearing you know of Jack Sparrow" as Jack was handcuffed he took Elisabeth has hostage. he got all his things he then started to back away.

"Gentlmens and lady.. you'r always gonna remembet this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He trowh away Elisabeth and made his esacpe. As alla were busy trying to cath him I also made my escape trying to find the blacksmith to see the next fight and hopping to see Lauren there...

* * *

this was supposed to go up on my other account but I couldnät for the moment,

plz rewiew, I'll put a ink to my other account soon

peace out


	2. We finally meet all together

I'm soooo sorry I havn't uploaded for so long but there has been so mucg going on!, Working on hapter 3 now. I just wondering who Elizabeth should end up wiht, what do you think?

* * *

I felt myself being lift up as nothing but darkness sorunding my eyes. The village sounds went muffled when I heard a dorr open and closed. I was put down on the ground. "Right were I left you" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and I saw a blurry man. The bluryness disappeared and I saw Will standing there and noth me and him notice that the hammer had been moved. That meaned that Jack Sparrow was here. A hand touched my shulder as Will went to touch Jack's hat.

"Lauren" I heard Jamie's voice, my eyes widened and turned aroun to hug her,

"How did you get here?" we both said at the same time. Jamie answered first.

"I followed Jack, you?" she handed me her jacket.

"Will carried me" Jamie looked confused and opened her mouth but was cut of by Jack.

"You look familliar, have I threatened you before?"

"oh-uh" both me and Jamie said and went to hide from the swords. Will and Ack fighted for a good 5-6 minutes.

"I'm in love" Jamie sighed. I made a gross face. The boys continued fightingand Jack covered Will up in dirt and when Will looked up agaion Jack has is pistol up. Will looked at the pistol then at Jack.

"You cheated"

"Pirate" Jack said simply, then the door starting to make noise and the gaurds were out side. Will was blocking the back door.

"move away" Jack said

"No" Will shook his head. Jack started to panic

"Please move" Will shook his head again and said louder

"No! I will not step aside and let you escape" Jack got his gun ready.

"this shot is not meant for you" He said, Me and Jamie already knew who it was for, not much more happened when mr brwon knocked Jack out with this bottle. Norrington looked down at Jack

"Well I hope you all remember this day as Captian Jack Sparrow almost got away" The gaurds carried Jack out, Norrington notice me and Jamiw. "Arrest these two as well" I took a glance at Will who was looking back.

Jamie's P.O.V

Me, Laruen and Jack sat in the same cell, I sighed.

"Have you never heared watch your back?" I said to Jack. He was sitting by the window with his hat down, Laruen whispeared to me.

"Take it easy, you know what will happen" I nodded looking out the window. Night had fallen and the canons were heared. It was time,

"i know those canons" Jack said walking to the window, he saw the ship.

"The Pearl" He simply said. One of the other prisoners heard him

"The Black pearl? I've heared stories, never left any survoirs" ME and Lauren wrinkled our noses.

"No survoirs,? And where does the stoires come from I wonder" Jack said amused. The night continues and Jack held a bone out of the cell trying to get the key dog to come to giggled at this scene.

"You got to love a good Jonnhy Deep scene" I said lauhing. The door gaurd fell down and two members of the Black pearl came down

"this aint the armary" Jack stood up.

"Well well well Look what we have here Twigg" One of the members said,

"Captain Jack Sparrow" He contunied, he spat at Jacks' feet.

"Last time I saw you you were all alone ona god fistaking island shriking into the distance" Twigg said. As the scne continued, Jack talked about hell. The pirate grabbed his thorat and his arm was shined on by the moon light, nithing but bone. It made me and Lauren alomst throw up.

SO there is a curse, That's intresting" Jack said.

"you know nothing of Hell" The pirates left, Jack looked after them.

"that's very inresting" He said looking down at the bone and back up.

"the curse of cortez" I said simply, jack looked little at me but didn't say anything. The night now passed by and we waited for Will

Laruen's P.O.V

The morning had arvived and Jack was still trying to open the cell. Me and Jamie sat down at a bench laughing at his atempts. The door opened once again and Jack ran to lay down on the floor. Will came running down. I smiled.

"Will" I stood up and walked to the smiled friendly towards me.

"You Sparrow!" He said

"Eh?" Jack answered.

"You'r familliar with that ship the black pearl"

"I've heared of it" I scoffed, his was the bloody captian of it.

"Where does it made berth?" Jack looked up surpised.

"where does it made berth? Had you not heard the stories?" He asked Will but Will looked confused.

"Captian Barbossa and his crew sailed to Isla de Muerta, that is an island that can not be found exept by those who already know where it is" I said explaing to nodded pointing his finger to me.

"Well done love"

"Where is it?" Will demanded to know.

"Why ask me?" Jack said.

"Becasue you are a priate" was Will's answer.

"And you want to turn into a pirate youself eh?" Jack smiled, I smiled little knowing Will's faith.

"Never!" Will hissed.

"They took ms Swan" Will said giving in. Oh yeah I remember Elizabeth, a girl I never liked so much. The locket around my thorat began to glow red under my top. Shoocked I covered it up holding the locket so no one excpet Jamie who had laready seen saw more.

"Ohh so it is your fond a girl" Jack smiled more now.

"Well if you intend to brave all to rescaue and so win the fair ladies heart..you have to do it without me as there is no profet in it for me" Jack said. I glared at Jack alittle.

"I'll help you Will" I whispeared but I'm not sure he heared me.

"I can get you out of here"

"How's that? The key ran of" Jack said not believing him.

" I helped build this cells, this are half pin barrel hinges, with the right leverage and the proper application of streangt..the door will lift free" Will said, I smiled at his smartness. Will smiled back at me making me blush, Jack stuided Will for a moent

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner" Jamie butted in but she couldn't help herself

"Short name for William?" Jack looked at her and will

"Good, strong name, no doubt your named after you father right?" Jack asked, Will started to wonder in his own mid

"Yes.."

"Well mister Turner, I change me mindIf you sprung me from this cell I promise on pain and death I'll shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bunny lass,Do we have an accord?" Jack said, Will studied Jack's hand before shaking it.

"Agreed" Me and Jamie smiled at this. Will broke open the iron and we walked out.

"Better hurry, somebody maight of heared that." Will Said. Jack took his things and we headed out.


End file.
